Especial de Navidad de Albert y Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minifics de Navidad, con ideas de amigas, que desean subir un regalo para ustedes dando sus ideas, con aprecio para todas aquellas amigas que celebran con amor, estas Fechas Sinceramente... Amigas, lectoras, escritoras y yo ;)
1. La Navidad, no tiene lugar

Candy esta en Chicago trabajando en el Santa Juana y Albert se encuentra trabajando, pero ambos han quedado de reunirse en Lakewood para las fiestas de Navidad, para pasar su primera navidad… idea de _**Minuet Andrew**_.

La Navidad no tiene lugar

Por Mayra Exitosa

Los personajes son de sus creadores originales, la historia es mía, inventada por todos esos momentos que pasamos en estas fechas… Universo Alterno

PROLOGO

Candy se encuentra en Chicago, en el hospital Santa Juana. Albert después de trabajar exhaustivamente ha planeado todo para que por fin llegue la fecha programada, en la que le prometió a Candy, pasar con ella por primera vez la Navidad en Lakewood, donde ambos se conocieron, forjaron su amistad y sus bellos recuerdos… Ahora desean unirse en esa fecha especial, para pasarla juntos, recordando las remembranzas del pasado y porque no, que continúen así por más tiempo…

En el hospital Santa Juana, un niño llora, su madre se encuentra enferma y el pequeño lleva horas sentado en la sala de espera, permanece triste soportando como un adulto la espera de una Navidad, sin galletas, sin leche, sin pinito… su madre en la habitación, permanece en silencio desde hace dos días, los doctores que la atienden no tienen buenos pronósticos sobre si pasará un día más, para Jimmy, pasar sin su padre ese año después de que falleciera, ya lo había asimilado, pero tener a su madre en un hospital, enferma y con la posibilidad de que duerma más tiempo, harán que lo envíen con las personas de cuidados especiales hasta que se presente algún familiar por él.

\- Hola Jimmy, ¿ya llamaste a tu abuelita?

\- Si, dice que con la nieve no llegará a tiempo, mintió Jimmy al sentir que se lo podían llevar. Candy al ver que tenía rasgos de haber llorado, agregó

\- Mientras que llega tu abuelita, quieres acompañarme a la cafetería.

\- No traigo dinero para invitarla doctora.

\- Esta vez, me toca invitar a mí. El pequeño Jimmy le sonrió, tenía hambre, ya se había terminado el dinero del bolso de su madre y no podía tomar más.

Candy lo llevaba de la mano, asegurando que cualquier detalle de la madre del pequeño se le enviara un llamado a ella para traer al niño. A lo que la enfermera de guardia aceptaba. Candy le compro alimentos suficientes y guardo efectivo al verlo comer con tanta rapidez, sabía que algo estaba mal, pero el pequeño mostraba temor y no confiaba en nadie.

\- Jimmy ¿ya hiciste la carta de Santa?

\- No. Contestaba sin pensar al no desear detenerse del bocado que degustaba.

\- Te gustaría que la hiciéramos ahora. El asintió con una sonrisa sin dejar de alimentarse, se había terminado un plato con porción de adulto y observaba lo que Candy no había terminado de su plato. Candy al ver que el pequeño estaba comiendo bien, mando pedir un trozo de pastel y leche. Sacaba un pedazo de papel y una pluma. - Mira Jimmy, tengo un amigo que es ayudante de santa, pide aquí todo lo que quieras para Navidad, veré que llegue directo a sus manos, para que no te falte nada de lo que pidas.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto.

Candy tomaba otra hoja formando un sobre, observaba al pequeño y sus líneas, buscando datos para saber porque no había llegado su abuela, a lo que mencionaba la habitación de su madre para que le dejaran sus regalos, leía que le diera la atención médica a su madre, para que despertara antes de navidad. Ella quiso llorar, el niño no pidió ningún juguete, contaba con nueve años y lo único que pedía era algo que ni los doctores le podían asegurar.

Después de llevar al pequeño en la estancia de la habitación de su madre, aprovechando que la señorita de cuidados de menores había solicitado días de descanso, Candy hablaba con la secretaria de servicios social para investigar a la paciente, contaba con seguro amplio y cobertura, así reviso los familiares de la señora, quien era viuda, y no existía ninguna abuela con vida.

\- Señorita White, usted de que se preocupa, deje al niño a que regrese la servidora de servicio social, verá que ella lo lleva a cuidados especiales.

\- El niño dice que su abuela vendrá, por lo tanto no puede ser promovido, mientras no llegue.

\- Pero tal vez no existe tal abuela.

\- Lo mejor es investigar bien, no porque no viva con ellos y no esté cerca al menor, no significa que no vendrá.

El niño no era promovido de la habitación, las enfermeras solidarias no mencionaban al pequeño, ni la espera que estaba haciendo, ya que en esas fechas lo mejor era estar con la familia, como el niño siempre mencionaba a su abuela, todas esperaban verla llegar en cualquier momento.

Candy continuaba con su trabajo, al ver la nieve caer, recordó su pronta cita con Albert, en Lakewood. Ya le había dejado varios mensajes que haría hasta lo imposible por estar juntos en navidad. Cruzada de brazos notando frío cerraba sus ojos y recordaba la música de los villancicos en su pueblo…

 _ **Oh Blanca Navidad, Sueño**_

 _ **y con la nieve alrededor**_

 _ **Blanca es mi quimera**_

 _ **Y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor.**_

En New York, Albert firmaba los documentos de una transacción importante, dejaba a cargo de revisar otros papeles a su administrador y posponía sus citas hasta pasado el año nuevo, esto molestaba a su Tía Elroy al enterarse, pero imaginaba que movía las fechas por su viaje a Escocia para estar junto a ella, así aceptaba sin decir nada, esperando la sorprendiera con su visita como el año anterior, para festejarlo con una gran fiesta en el salón, junto a todos los invitados de nivel social de la familia.

Al salir de la oficina, un hombre mayor con barba y sin abrigo sentado en los escalones de la entrada a la empresa, abrazaba mimoso a un perro negro con blanco, quien se refugiaba dando calor con su amo. El recordó las veces que se salía de incognito y se iba de viaje sin avisar, como habían cambiado las cosas después de que él asumiera los cargos de las empresas, ya no podía salir sin avisar y mandar memos para una autorización, misma que dependía de muchas personas para poder realizar tan solo una pequeña salida. Albert se acercó al hombre, se quitaba la gabardina lujosa y se la regalaba en ese momento, luego de su cartera saco algunos billetes y agregaba,

\- Tome, vaya a tomarse algo caliente y dulce, estoy seguro que a su amigo le caería muy bien un trozo de pan.

\- Gracias señor. Así lo haré.

Subía a su auto, el chofer observaba minuciosamente el acto tan generoso que había realizado, haciendo una sonrisa manejo hasta el mansión Andrew en New York. Varias personas salían a recibirlo y verlo sin su gabardina, procurándolo inmediatamente apenas lo veían.

\- Señor por favor, está a punto de nevar.

\- Así es Charles, pasaré al estudio, estoy seguro que esta tibio ahí.

\- Sí señor.

Albert llamaba a Candy, pero aun no llegaba a su departamento. Se servía una copa y recordaba la última ocasión que se vieron…

 _\- Albert, con tu trabajo es muy difícil ponernos de acuerdo, en esta época, hay mucho trabajo en el hospital y créeme, me encantaría que estuviéramos untos en Navidad, pero el año pasado, cuando venías, tu Tía ya tenía planes para ti con sus amistades._

En ese momento comenzaba a nevar y el observaba desde la ventana _pensando en las Navidades de Lakewood, cuando aun estaba su familia con vida, como era un niño feliz…_

 _ **Oh Blanca Navidad, Nieve**_

 _ **Un blanco sueño y un cantar**_

 _ **Recordar tu infancia podrás**_

 _ **Al llegar la Blanca Navidad.**_

Ya era tarde, cuando Candy no deseaba irse a su departamento dejando pasar la noche fría, al pequeño que esperaba a su madre, dormido en dos asientos, lo elevo como pudo y lo llevo a la cama de su madre en la habitación… pensaba… _Dios, yo no tengo familia, ni padres, pero me diste muchas bendiciones, te pido de favor, ayudes a Jimmy y a su mami, para que salgan juntos de todo esto y puedan festejar la Navidad._

Candy lo cubrió con la misma cobija y colocaba un brazo de su madre cuidando de su hijo, se sentaba y enternecida, sentía que tal vez si su madre hubiera estado a su lado, así la tendría en vísperas de Navidad.

Un llamado, hiso salir a Candy, había varios mensajes para ella en espera, tomaba los papeles y veía que eran de Albert, confirmándole que se verían pronto, dos días para Navidad y ambos estarían juntos.

En New York….

Albert era sorprendido por instrucciones de viajar a Escocia, ya estaba sucediendo de nuevo, lo mismo que el año anterior, ella estaba moviendo todo para que el viajara y se fuera a una Fiesta agotadora y sin sentido. En ese momento vio hacia la escalera, subió sin escuchar los mensajes y tomo su valija de viaje, clocaba las cosas necesarias y sin aviso salía por la puerta de servicio, tomando un taxi al salir, decidido a llegar a Chicago para dirigirse esta vez a Lakewood.

En el hospital Santa Juana...

Entraba una camilla y Candy era solicitada, se iba tras el nuevo paciente, le colocaba la intravenosa y recibía las instrucciones para continuar atendiéndolo, para cuando se desocupaba pasaba el tiempo y el médico de guardia, la mandaba descansar.

Candy iba a salir del hospital cuando recordó que había dejado a Jimmy junto a su madre, al entrar, la mami de Jimmy, besaba su frente y lo acurrucaba, milagrosamente había despertado, estaba tan feliz, al ver que ya había respondido milagrosamente, llamaba a las enfermeras y todas entraban corriendo pensando lo peor, al ver la sonrisa de la señora quien decía

\- Gracias, imagino que cuidaron de mi hijo, se ha quedado dormido junto a mí, eso nunca lo hacía, solo cuando estaba de pequeño, lo dormía en mis brazos. ¡Muchas Gracias! es el mejor motivo de mi vida.

El doctor, entraba al ver a todas las enfermeras reunidas en la puerta, ellas de inmediato atendían las instrucciones y le quitaban al pequeño que dormía aun, lo colocaban en un sillón, dentro de la habitación, por fin ya era muy tarde, tenía que irse a descansar, al salir nevaba muy fuerte, ajustaba su abrigo y caminaba rumbo a su departamento.

Entraba con la cabeza agachada para que no le entrara la nieve, sin ver que alguien la esperaba fuera de su puerta…

Albert, a verla como sacudía su abrigo… sonreía por fin la veía, después de meses de solo escribirse y mandarse mensajes…

Candy al sacar la llave de su bolso, lo vio a él… frente a su puerta, del asombro soltaba la llave, a lo cual Albert estiraba el brazo y alcanzaba en aire.

\- Lista para irnos a Lakewood

\- ¡Albert!

Un abrazo sincero, cálido y de la persona que más quieres en el mundo… ese es el mejor regalo que puedes recibir…

 _ **Oh Blanca Navidad, Sueño,**_

 _ **y con la nieve alrededor**_

 _ **Blanca es mi quimera**_

 _ **Y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor.**_

 _ **Oh Blanca Navidad, Nieve**_

 _ **Un blanco sueño y un cantar**_

 _ **Recordar tu infancia podrás**_

 _ **Al llegar la Blanca Navidad.**_

La noche, el calor, la paz y el amor… la nieve alrededor, no dejaron que ambos salieran, esa nevada cubrió todo Chicago, inmovilizo los caminos, pero quien dice que no irían a Lakewood…

Un año después, ambos celebraban la Navidad… esta vez… casados y esperando un regalo infinitamente hermoso, con la mejor y más cálida envoltura… el vientre de su amada Candy.

 _ **FIN**_


	2. Contigo Es Navidad

_**Contigo… Es Navidad**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Albert se encuentra de viaje. Candy y sus hijos esperan su regreso para pasar las fiestas, idea de _**Minuet Andrew**_.

Los personajes son de sus creadores originales, la historia es mía, inventada por todos esos momentos que pasamos en estas fechas… Universo Alterno

Ya eran las vísperas de Navidad, nunca acepto que él viajara en estas fechas, pero el trabajo siempre salía cuando menos lo esperaban, y con las cosas como estaban, lo mejor era salir adelante, dos niños y uno más por llegar, el pino artificial estaba en la caja de madera, los adornos y lucecitas decían un largo día de trabajo en casa decorando, pero su mente se iba a pensar en cómo estaría él, tendría frío, Canadá siempre era frío en esas fechas, ya no era bueno estar viajando y estaría fuera tres semanas…

\- Anthony, trae a tu hermanito, vamos a poner los adornos al pinito.

\- Si, mami.

Con toda calma y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, el vientre abultado era agotador, pero la persona de servicio, no había llegado, tal vez si esperaba un poco más, llegarían para ayudarla a montar el pino, pero… para entonces, la hora de comida sería reclamada y después de comer, le daba mucho sueño, a sus ocho meses de embarazo, dormir era un plan continuo.

\- Mami, puedo ayudar con los foquitos.

\- Si mi cielo, espera un poco, para que este armado todo el pino. El pequeño ayudaba, pero Stear solo se sentaba a observar, como su hermano mayor, caminaba alrededor del pino con la tira del cable de los foquitos, al final de tanto giro, se recostaba mareado, su hermano de cinco era muy ágil, el solo tenía tres.

Candy por fin, terminaba de colocar el pino y las luces, en eso sonaba la puerta, lo seguro era que llegaba Emma, ya era su hora de entrada.

\- Buenas tardes Señora, le traemos una invitación para la noche de navidad, habrá regalos, villancicos y alimentos, se reunirá toda la comunidad, no falte.

\- Muchas gracias, esperamos poder ir.

\- Los regalos, serán entregados por santa close, señora, a los niños les encantará.

\- Ahí estaremos.

Al irse se asomaba para ver si por fin se decidía a llegar Emma, para ayudarla terminar de decorar, ya lo habían planeado desde un día antes, como era posible que no llegara ese día.

Entraba y en un costado del pino, Anthony ya tenía puesto un montón de adornos.

\- No, mi amor, espera. Apenas y le dio tiempo de quitar al niño, cuando el pino caía de lado, quebrando algunos adornos, el pequeño asustado se abrazaba a las piernas de su mami.

\- ¡Pino malo!

\- No, mi cielo, mami recogerá todo más tarde, vamos para que tu hermanito y tu almuercen, vengan, tomo las manitas de cada uno y se encaminaba con ellos dejando un pino en el suelo. Al terminar de hacer el almuerzo, los dos apenas y sabían comer Stear tenía toda su cara embarrada de papilla de zanahoria, Tony se le cayó el jugo en el suéter que portaba, Candy al verlos, suspiraba.

Al sonar el teléfono, fue a contestar y era la querida de Emma, quien su madre estaba en el hospital y recibía un tratamiento, se tendría que quedar con ella algunos días, preocupada por la madre de su valiosa amiga de apoyo, no pudo más que aceptar, al girar Stear metía sus manitas en el plato de sopa y se tallaba la cabeza, podría esto ponerse mejor, pensaba Candy.

Con toda su paciencia, se fue a bañar a sus hijos, para cuando terminaba, estaba muy agotada, los llevaba a su camita para hacer una siestecita, apenas y los dormía, a ella también le entraba el sueño, su bebe también solicitaba una siesta, aprovechando el descanso dormían los tres.

Los días pasaban, el pino, esta vez, no salió tan bonito, hubiera quedado más hermoso, si su padre estuviera en casa. Emma, no pudo venir en toda la semana, cuando por fin llego, apenas y se quedaba un día, ayudo a colocar mejor el pino, recoger algunas cosas y solicitar un permiso para cuidar de su madre, porque ella hasta el próximo año volvería. Eso era retorico pues en solo dos semanas sería año nuevo.

A Candy no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, así que con la preocupación de no ver llegar a su esposo, quedarse sola con los niños y a tres semanas de que naciera su bebe, las cosas no podrían estar mejor. Ya era tiempo de que Albert regresará, en cualquier momento debería llegar. El sonido del teléfono, confirmaba que tal vez ya había llegado al aeropuerto.

\- Si Albert, te estamos esperando mi amor.

\- Lo sé mi vida, solo que la nieve no me deja volar, estoy varado en el aeropuerto, pero veré como busco la forma de regresar a casa, ¿cómo se han portado los campeones?

\- Muy bien, mi amor, solo que Emma, tuvo que faltar, así que nos quedamos solitos.

\- Pero cómo es eso Candy, tu estas embarazada, no puedes estar sola con los niños, ya estás en tus últimas semanas, no llamaste a tus amigas, llama a la Tía Abuela.

\- No. No pueden venir, están en las fechas de Navidad y si traigo a tu Tía, sabes bien que en vez de cuidar de dos niños, cuidaré de tres, ella quiere que todo el tiempo este a su lado, no puedo dejar a los niños, para atenderla.

\- Buscaré la forma de llegar lo antes posible, por favor, no hagas nada, pide comida para llevar a la casa, no te esfuerces, recuerda cómo nació Stear.

\- Si amor. Candy colgaba el teléfono y veía a Stear armando bloques junto a su hermano, ambos la observaban, sabía que les diría algo y le ponían atención.

\- ¡Papi vendrá pronto!

Los pequeños se levantaban tirando todos los bloques, festejando que su padre, pronto vendría a casa. Esa noche, cuando sus hijos dormían, ya mañana sería noche buena, un día más para Navidad, no pudo salir de compras, no había nada que regalar, las constantes llamadas de su Tía, eran las únicas que recibía en esos momentos, sus amigos, estaban con sus familias, planeando todo para Navidad, ella oraba porque Albert encontrará la forma de llegar a casa, si llegaba a tiempo, podrían ir a la reunión de la comunidad, ahí estarían festejando y los niños verían a Santa, pero si no llegaba, no podía arriesgarse a salir, embarazada y con ambos pequeños.

Albert por su parte, no encontraba vuelos disponibles, fue así que se aventuraba en irse por carretera, varias vías estaban cerradas, los pasajeros tuvieron que caminar y cambiar de autobús, ya pasaba el día completo viajando, en un par de horas sería Navidad y él no estaba en casa, en la carretera, había un restaurant y ahí se detenían.

Otra oleada de nieve, había tapado el camino a Chicago. _Tan cerca y tan lejos… pensaba Albert, su esposa sola, con dos niños, embarazada y él aceptando un proyecto de trabajo que les daría libertad financiera por varios años, pero a qué precio, como se les ocurre hacer la reunión en Canadá, pues solo porque los inversionistas principales deseaban estar cerca de su hogar, mientras que él, se encontraba fuera, y su esposa esperando un nuevo bebe, ya no tendrían más hijos, su esposa, merecía más atención y descanso, los pequeños eran geniales, pero no se puede tener un equipo de futbol como familia, solo porque ella es hija única y el también, no tendrán media docena de niños. Eso se terminaría, tres y eran suficientes, ese último embarazo había sido todavía más complicado, ni siquiera habían podido ir juntos al doctor, al menos sabía por ella, que todo marchaba a la perfección, según el viejo doctor de la familia. Lo cierto es que era el bebé más grande que sus dos hermanos mayores._

Para Candy, ver a sus niños bien vestidos, y contando las horas para ver entrar a Albert por la puerta era genial, deseaba haberle hecho caso a su marido, pero no había envíos de alimentos por el exceso de frío y nieve, así que la Tía Abuela, tampoco pudo llegar y se vio obligada a quedarse en su casa, con el cuidado de su personal de servicio, pues por el temporal tan sorpresivo, ni sus empleados habían logrado salir.

Afuera se escuchaban los villancicos de la Comunidad, ya estarían las familias reunidas, deseaba salir y llevar a los niños al menos, pero había estado horneando un pavo, y estaba calientita la casa, no eran buenos los cambios de temperatura ni ara sus hijos, mucho menos para ella en su estado. De lo agotada que se encontraba ya ni hambre le dio, tomaba espagueti y les daba un poco de pavo a sus pequeños, pues su esposo no llegaba a tiempo.

\- Vamos a dormir, que mañana viene Santa.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! Las risas de sus pequeños la hacían feliz, todas sus amistades la habían invitado a pasar con ellos la Navidad, pero sin Albert en casa, no podía salir sola con los niños, al menos era más seguro estar así.

La madrugada daba sonidos de algarabía por todos los alrededores, aún muy cansada, a preocupación por no ver llegar a su esposo, era suficiente para no poder dormir.

En las calles el frío arreciaba, Albert caminaba con su maleta de rueditas y su equipaje de mano, una bufanda lo cubría por completo, escuchaba los villancicos de Navidad de la Iglesia y todas las personas estaban reunidas, mientras s esposa y sus hijos no podían salir a ningún lado, y el afuera de la casa. Un hombre ebrio manejaba resbalando su auto, apenas lo vio y corría para no ser alcanzado, el patinadero hizo saltar la maleta de rueditas, con el maletín de mano se apoyaba para no golpearse, el auto chocaba con una lámpara y quedaba volcado tirando gasolina, Albert corrió para sacar al conductor, al olerlo ebrio, maldijo para si mismo, apenas y lograba sacarlo, cuando explotaba el vehículo, este abrazaba al hombre escondiéndose en la nieve para que no le alcanzara el fuego. Llegaban los bomberos y un par de ambulancias, las personas de la iglesia, salían a ver, Albert se levantaba con toda sus ropas maltratadas, tomaba su maleta de rueditas la cual mostraba juguetes quemados. Fue por su maletín de mano y a menos su trabajo se había salvado, la ropa ya no existía, pues ya no tendría nada que lavar al regresar a casa, pensaba optimista al verse que a él nada le había pasado.

El párroco de la iglesia, lo abrazaba y le decía que pasara a tomar algo tibio, al contarle que su esposa estaba sola en casa con los niños, esperándolo, las personas que estaban ahí, de inmediato le daban regalos y el santa disfrazado, se quitaba el saco y se lo ponía a él.

\- Toma amigo, aquí los niños ya se fueron a dormir, si tu esposa ve esas ropas oliendo a quemado y rotas, se puede asustar, yo traigo mi ropa bajo el traje de Santa, ven te pondrás hasta las botas. Con una sonrisa efusiva aceptaba, imaginando a sus pequeños verlo vestido de Santa.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, sin maleta y con un verdadero costal de juguetes, abría la puerta de su hogar, al entrar la casa estaba muy calientita, la calefacción mantenía el calor, pero ver a su mujer sentada en un sillón, con un mega vientre enorme y dormida esperándolo, le dieron ganas de llorar.

Candy al sentir el cabello húmedo y con olor a quemado se apresuraba a despertar.

\- mi cielo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, afuera estaban quemando algunos troncos para entrar en calor, pero mira, aquí llega Santa con regalos, ara los niños.

\- Ven, vamos para que los veas, ya se encuentran dormidos.

Al entrar, el encendido de la luz, despertaba a Anthony, quien al ver a santa en su casa, gritaba despertando a su hermanito quien brincaba en su corralito.

\- ¡Santa! Llego Santa.

Albert quería reírse, pero no podía desilusionarlos, así que engruesando su voz, comenzaba

\- jo jo jo

Haciendo que Candy se cubriera la boca para no soltar una carcajada, por la ocurrencia de su marido, los niños recibieron sus regalos, con indicación de no abrirlos, ya que se los llevaría en su costal, por no estar dormidos, los pequeños con un salto se metieron de inmediato, cerrando sus ojos apretándolos para que se diera cuenta que si se dormirían, salían de la habitación y se llevaba los regalos bajo el pino, después, probaba el recalentado de la cena, para acompañar a descansar a su esposa, después de darse un buen baño, dejando guardado un traje, que lo había salvado esa noche de Navidad, para no asustar a su bella mujer.

Por la mañana Candy dormía abrazada de su santa sin igual, pues su presencia en casa era el mejor regalo que ella podía esperar.

Los niños abrieron sus regalos, contándole a su papá, que por la noche el mismísimo Santa, a su cuarto los fue a saludar, el abría sorprendido sus ojos, mientras Candy sentada tomaba una taza de té, guardando una sonrisa, de lo que su noche fue. No pasaron dos días, en que Candy concluía su embarazo, esta vez fue más tranquilo, con su esposo en sus brazos.

No fue un bebe grande, fueron dos pequeñas, las que nacieron antes de concluir el año. Su esposa estaba muy contenta, su esposo y ella decidieron no traer más pequeños, con ellos ya era suficiente, la Tía Abuela estaba muy contenta, porque por decisión unánime vivirían ahora junto ella, Albert jamás olvidaría lo que esa noche paso, un milagro de Navidad, fue lo que lo salvó, si el hubiese muerto, su familia debería estar unida, así con toda la organización del mundo y mejorando sus ingresos, ahora Candy contaba con dos nanas para ayudarla, la Tía Abuela, con las pequeñas ya no quería ser atendida, ahora ella se la pasaba bordando detalles para sus niñas, Candy jugaba y reía, y cada mes de noviembre, al final programaban siempre, vacaciones de Navidad, su esposo no salía en esas fechas por compromisos anticipados, aun con nuevos proyectos, esas fechas siempre se respetaron.

Cada año, Albert se disfraza de Santa y sus hijos disfrutan, de saberlo en casa, todas las fechas importantes, los cumpleaños, los aniversarios, pero sobre todo, los meses en los que la familia debe estar más unida que nunca.

 **FIN**


	3. Pastorela parte 1

**Pastorela Navideña**

 **Parte Uno**

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **En un Especial de Navidad**_

 **La invitación**

Historia en la actualidad, todos son amigos y algo más, es divertida, espero sea de su agrado, idea original desde el 2012 por mi, solo que no la había terminado… ahora, va para el especial de Navidad :D

Después de meses de trabajar Candy y Albert vivían juntos en el departamento, Terry vivía en el piso de abajo trabajaba como actor, Alister, Archie y Anthony vivían en distintos lugares de Chicago. Paty y Annie visitaban seguido a Candy.

-Habrá un evento en el hogar de Pony desean hacer una pastorela para recaudar fondos quieres participar Albert. Comentaba Candy a Albert, quién respondía

-Si Candy, pero dime que haré. Con un sonrisa efusiva ella le contestaba,

-Te pondré de Ángel. Coqueteando con ella, le acariciaba el rostro con su nariz y le decía

-Dile a Anthony, es más angelical que yo. Candy se ruborizaba, al sentirlo tan cerca y ella juguetona dijo,

-Déjame hablarle a Terry. Con eso se tornaba serio Albert y agregaba,

-Le toca de Diablo. Candy notaba sus celos por el vecino del piso de abajo y argumentaba,

\- ¡Ah no!, deja que me oriente él sabe de actuación y nos dirá que haremos

-Mira ya acepte, ahora él tiene que ser el que nos guie, por favor Candy, se va a creer muy importante

\- ¡Lo es!, es un actor famoso, recaudaremos mucho si acepta ir

-Gracias por lo que me toca, ahora el famoso es el

-La verdad no peca, pero incomoda. Jugaba Candy con él.

-Candy por favor, no me hagas esto, sabemos que es actor pero de ahí a que el sea quien guie la obra, eso mucho

-No seas celoso Albert, escríbela y si nos gusta, la guías. Albert sonreía de medio lado, tratando de no sentirse al ver salir a Candy a ver a Terry.

Tocaba la puerta, Terry por fin abrió, todo cansado sonrió de medio lado al ver a Candy, estaba sin camisa en pantalón pijama, ella le sonrió amigable,

-Te desperté Terry, lo siento

-Sería bueno que vivieras aquí, así no te disculparías, te lo aseguro, lo dijo en un tono en el que Candy se puso ruborizada y él le sonrió de lado, con su cabello despeinado, coqueteándole seductoramente. Candy apenada se recomponía y apresuraba su tema,

-Vamos a tener una pastorela para beneficio del hogar de Pony, Albert y yo vamos a participar, quería saber si quieres formar parte del elenco.

\- ¿Albert va a participar? ¿Y ese de qué?… ¡de adultero!

\- ¡Terry! Candy asustada por lo que le comentaba

-Vamos Candy, que viva contigo no me dirás que es un santo, a caso va a querer ser el ángel de la obra, sería muy bonito verlo al cínico, después de que vive contigo

-Terrance Grandchester, deja de insultar a Albert, ese no es asunto tuyo, si no vivo contigo, sabes bien porque es… en todo caso tu serías el diablo, no solo por tu sarcasmo sino por la Envidia que te corroe.

\- ¡Candy! Lo defiendes, a él antes que a mí, que siempre te he amado y he sido bueno contigo.

\- Sí, me imagino lo mucho que me amas, para decirme adultera. De forma conciliatoria Terry se disculpaba usando sus buenas dotes de sensibilidad, apenado realmente y en tono muy atractivo dijo

-Candy, lo siento, me deje llevar, estoy medio dormido, si te sueño y solo estás con él, que quieres que te diga.

-Que si algún día te soñé, estabas rodeado de siete damas, con baby dolls rojos, tratando de ser la consentida del famoso actor. Terry la vio sorprendido, _si se podía imaginar a siete damas rodeándolo de esa forma cuando ella se lo decía,_ se puso asombrado, dijo

\- ¿Eres una adivina Candy?

\- ¡Terry! ¿Vas a participar o no?

-Si va a ir Albert, también participaré, pero siempre de contrincante, esta vez no me dará su discurso mareador, de porque viven juntos.

-Sabes, él tiene razón, eres un buen hombre, pero no opino igual, te falta profesionalismo.

-Por favor Candy, sabes que soy un profesional

-No me cabe la menor duda, dijo seria Candy

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? sonrió coquetamente Terry

-Participaras entonces, se retiraba con un puchero coqueto

-Espera Candy es infantil o de adultos

-Por la mañana habrá una de niños, por la noche haremos la nuestra, son para recabar fondos.

\- ¿Y en cual participará Albert? Lo dijo en tono sarcástico y juguetón

\- ¡Terry!

Se iba molesta al dirigirse a su departamento llegaban sus familiares, a visitarlos

-Hola Candy, ¿Se encuentra Albert? Cuestionaba, Anthony.

-Sí, vamos, me dirigía con él. Alister al ver que venía del departamento de Terry preguntaba alarmado,

\- ¿Y estabas con Terry?

\- Si, le dije a Albert que lo invitaría a formar parte de la pastorela y ambos han aceptado, son muy caritativos y van a ayudar al hogar de Pony.

-Cuenta conmigo Candy dijo Ster, a lo que de inmediato dijeron Archie y Anthony.

-También conmigo, al unísono haciendo reír a Candy.

-Bueno Anthony, dijo Albert que serías un buen ángel.

\- ¿Tan bueno me cree?

-Dijo que tenías algo de angelical. Haciendo reír a Ster y Archie. Archie comentaba,

\- ¿Angelical?, si como no. Entraban al departamento, donde Albert salía de bañarse, sin verlos dijo a Candy

\- ¿El demonio acepto? Candy sonriendo al verlo de espaldas sin ver a sus sobrinos con la toalla en la cintura dijo

-El ángel también. Albert se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a los tres viéndolo.

-Vaya, invitaste a todos los Andrew, Candy, ya tienes mejor elenco que el famoso actor.

-Ya basta Albert, me iré a cambiar, -chicos, en un momento los atiendo, voy a arreglarme, pensé que no alcanzaría a Terry y resulta que lo desperté. Albert sonrió dijo

-Ahora ¿no lo encontraste ocupado? Preguntaba Albert juguetón al recordar a Candy asustada por todas las mujeres que al actor visitaban.

\- ¡Albert! Todos se reían, por cómo lo regañaba. Mientras ella estaba toda ruborizada.

-Estaba en ropa menor, y creo que lo hice enojar. Albert dejo de secarse la cabeza, la vio serio dijo

\- ¿Ropa Menor? ¿Qué tan menor?

Anthony se doblaba de la risa, esos parecían un matrimonio de viejos. Candy entraba a su habitación antes de cerrar dijo

-Traía más ropa que tu Albert. Este se vio, de inmediato entro al vestidor a cambiarse.

Mientras los chicos se sentaban en los cómodos sillones. Archie prendía la música que estaba colocada, era música suave muy tranquila, volteo a ver a los otros, dijo

-Estos se la pasan muy aburridos. Alister con sarcasmo respondía

\- No lo creo, esa música incita a otras cosas nada aburridas, cámbiala. Anthony continuaba,

-No seas estúpido, ya deja de mencionar que se la pasan muy bien estos dos, si parecen matrimonio de los años cuarenta. Albert iba a salir y se quedo dentro al escuchar decirle anticuados a Candy y a él. Se acercó al baño donde Candy se bañaba.

-Candy, afuera están hablando mal de nosotros, quieres escuchar. Candy se apuro, cerró la llave y se cubrió con la toalla,

\- ¿Que dijeron? Y se acercó al guarda ropa,

\- Que somos un matrimonio de los años cuarenta. Ambos se reían, Albert se peinaba, de nuevo, ella salió del vestidor, comentándole

-Recuerdas la película de una pareja muy especial. Albert se sonrió abiertamente. Y le preguntaba

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? Ella con una sonrisa efusiva lo retaba a que lo hicieran,

-Sería muy bueno, pero esta la música puesta. Albert coqueteándole le respondió,

-Déjame eso a mí. Albert alzaba la voz - ¡Candy! Ahorita no pequeña espera. De inmediato Archie que estaba escuchando la música, al oír a Albert la apagaba, sorprendido, pues Albert jamás gritaba.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué grito Albert? Preguntaba Anthony

-No lo sé, dijiste que parecían un matrimonio de los años cuarenta, n ese tiempo no se levantaban la voz. Alister se quedo serio para escuchar que sucedía. Dentro de la habitación Candy reía, Albert igual, después le dijo bajito

\- ¿Estás lista? Candy asintió y ambos empezaron a hacer varios detalles cerca de la puerta.

\- Candy… Candy… no... ahorita no pequeña… los chicos están afuera

-Albeeert… me vas a dejar así… mmm… que injusto…

-No mi amazona… si pareces Diana la cazadora con ese atuendo… crees que pueda dejarte así… mmm… eso no.

Afuera, Alister estaba con la boca abierta, Archie dijo

\- ¿Que esa Diana la cazadora no está completamente desnuda? Anthony se asusto, dijo

-Esos no son los cuarenta, se me hace que se brincaron a los setentas con los hipéis,

Dentro de la habitación los dos sonreían, por lo poco que escuchaban, Candy continuaba cubriéndose la boca para guardar la sonrisa, tomo aire…

\- mmm… si eso me gusta… así… mmm… oh Albert que bien se siente.

-Esa es la idea, que sientas… mmm… me encantas… lo haces increíble

Afuera Alister abría los ojos, su sillón quedaba más cerca de la puerta, Archie se acercaba sentándose comentaba,

-Candy dijo que nos iba a atender, pero no dijo que tendríamos espectáculo nocturno. Anthony agregaba

-Eso también se hace en el turno matutino, como podrás ver. Alister se abanicaba con una mano y comentaba,

-Creo que esto se pone muy tenso, abriéndose la camisa del cuello, al sentirse acalorado.

Albert y Candy aguantaban las risas y continuaban

-así… así… si… eso es… mmm… eso es fantástico… ¿cómo lo logras?

\- so..lo con..tigo… mmm… eso es… mmm

-aaahh aah ah… mmm siii … All. All… Alll…

Afuera los tres se miraban las caras asustados por cómo no podían estar ahí, si ellos sabían que los tres estaban afuera escuchando.Archie comentaba bajito,

-Hasta se le olvido el nombre de Albert a Candy. Stear agregaba,

-Lo está recordando, solo que no lo ha completado, riéndose nerviosamente.

Se escucho un ruido intenso de los dos, dentro de la habitación después de mucha agitación.

Candy se metía al baño y se doblaba de la risa, Albert se cubría la cara con la almohada. Se acercaron los dos, tomaron aire y abrieron la puerta de inmediato, sorprendiendo a todos, por lo bien vestidos que lucían, muy peinaditos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Anthony se salía al pasillo, fuera de la habitación. Archie corría donde estaba la música y Alister, tomaba un cojín con ambas manos al que apachurraba nerviosamente, como si tejiera chambritas. Candy lo vio muy seria, imitando a Albert paso a la cocina, cerraba la puerta. Albert se acercó a Archie quien le dio a espalda despistadamente, dijo

-Iré a buscar a Anthony. Albert tomo el aparato de la música, buscando una pieza musical, tratando de serenarse y no reírse. Mientras que Alister lo miraba asombrado, porque lucía perfectamente bien.

Candy salió de la cocina, dijo

-Albert falta leche, quieres ir por ella. A lo que de inmediato Alister dijo

\- Yo voy por ella, salió corriendo. Cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Candy y Albert se vieron, se reían, el agregaba,

-De que año era la película que vimos Candy,

-No lo sé Albert, pero no creo que sigan pensando que somos de los cuarentas. Albert la abrazó, ambos entraron a la cocina.

Afuera Terry salía, veía a Archie y Anthony en la banqueta

-Hola chicos, ¿van a visitar a Albert?

-Estábamos ahí, pero no es muy bueno estar en este momento. Dijo Archie, Anthony agregaba,

-Esos son muy extrovertidos, deberían tranquilizarse cuando tienen visitas. Terry se sorprendió, comentando

-Los visito muy seguido, no tienen nada de extrovertidos, son normales, ¿Qué sucedió?

Archie y Anthony se vieron, no podían decir nada, llegaba Alister dijo

-Ya traje la leche, vamos, compre otras cosas, espero que todo esté más tranquilo y se hayan calmado esos dos. Terry asombrado preguntaba,

\- ¿Que le hizo Albert a Candy? ¿Porque se iban a calmar?, ¡Discutieron! Fue porque me invito a la pastorela, ya verá, subió Terry de inmediato sorprendiendo a los otros, que se fueron tras él. Terry tocaba la puerta, Albert abrió,

-Pasa

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Candy? esta salió dijo

-Terry ¿quieres café?

\- ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, ¿qué te sucede Terry?, en eso tocaban la puerta, entraban los tres invitados, Terry comentaba,

-Nada, es que Alister dijo que esperaban abajo para que se calmaran ustedes, pensé que Albert se había molestado porque me invitaste a la pastorela.

Albert vio a los que acababan de llegar, Candy sonrió aguantándose la sonrisa un poco tranquilizando a su vecino,

-Terry, quédate a desayunar, todos aceptaron participar en la pastorela. Albert sonrió recordando su actuación. Candy lo vio, sonrió con él. Terry viendo que no estaban molestos confirmaba

-Esta bien, Albert ya decidiste de qué papel harás en la pastorela.

-No Terry, Pero Anthony será ángel, todos se reían.

 **Ángel o Demonio**

Anthony sonreía, Archie y Alister miraban a Albert y a su vecino muy tranquilos, después de todo no era ninguna discusión. Candy siempre arreglaba la paz entre ellos. Anthony al sentirse bueno como Ángel comentaba,

\- ¿A quien se le ocurrió decir que soy un ángel? Candy explicó

-Esta mañana, le pedí a Albert que participara, me dijo que de que lo necesitaba, le dije que de ángel, pero dijo que en eso tu serías mejor. Todos sonreían juguetonamente, - baje a decirle a Terry, ambos quieren estar en el mismo bando de los diablos, los dos se vieron de frente contestaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Cómo! ¡Cómo! Candy continúo

-Terry dice que Albert sería adultero por vivir conmigo y le dije que él lo envidia, todos se reían. Y Candy continuaba, - Lo que no sabe Terry es que Albert y yo estamos casados legalmente desde antes de venir a vivir al departamento de Albert. Por eso sé que es mi ángel.

\- ¡Se casaron! Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Albert confirmaba,

-No voy a dejar que Candy viva conmigo sin ser mi esposa, le dije que lo celebráramos y no quiso, reunimos el dinero, lo invertimos en nuestra casa, compramos una en Lakewood, hace un año, pero la estamos decorando. Terry, bajaba la cabeza. Derrotado, agregaba,

-Candy, lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Nadie lo sabe Terry, pero la madre María y la Señorita Pony, no me dejarían vivir con él, sin habernos casado, por eso nos casamos en la capilla de Pony. Ahora si te sientes el demonio ¿no es así Terry?

Este se quedo serio, él le había propuesto que vivieran juntos pero no casarse, hacía varios años. Candy no acepto, ella se fue a vivir al hogar de Pony cuando se quedo sin empleo. Albert la siguió frecuentando, se hicieron grandes amigos desde antes de conocer a todos los Andrew y al mismo Terry, así fue que con el amor que sintieron, se casaron, llegó al departamento y Terry había pensado que lo cambio por él, cuando realmente Albert, cumplía con ella. Alister comentaba

-Pensé pedirle a Paty que se fuera conmigo, porque ahora trabajará cerca de mi casa, mejor lo pensamos, no quiero que le toque el grupo de los diablos con Terry. Candy sonreía comentaba después,

-En los ángeles, son menos personas en los diablos son más, los indecisos se quedan como incautos o indecisos siendo pastores. Así que Terry, Alister y Annie son diablitos, mientras Anthony, Albert y yo les daremos pelea, dejando a Paty y Archie de pastores. Archie se defendió

-Porque me quitas a Annie, Candy sonrió dijo,

-Se defiende bien de ti, haciendo reír a todos. Alister jugaba

-Me veré bien de malo.

-Por supuesto imita a Terry, no batallaras nada.

Terry soltaba una carcajada, creo que tendremos a Archie muy embobado como pastor, dijo sarcásticamente Terry. Albert cuestionaba,

\- ¿Porque lo dices? Terry

-Porque el atuendo de diablo en Annie, la hará lucir como la lujuria, haciendo reír a todos. En eso tocaban la puerta Annie y Paty. Afuera escuchaban las risas, venían acompañadas por Niel y Elisa que curiosos abrían los ojos al escuchar tantas voces, Niel comentaba,

-Tienen fiesta tus amigos Paty, sorprendido al escuchar muchas voces de hombres,

-Ellos son muy tranquilos, no lo sé, contestaba sutilmente. Abría Archie la puerta viendo a Annie, se la imagino con el atuendo diabólico, la abrazaba efusivamente,

-Annie, ¡Mi amor! Terry me ha hecho una broma pesada, dice que te veras diabólicamente lujuriosa y me puso nervioso. Ella se sorprendió, entrando al departamento sorprendida decía

-Yo… diabólica… lujuriosa… Todos soltaban las risas, por como Annie ponía la cara de asustada, si le tocaba de demonio, los demás al verla se reían más. Paty presentaba a sus futuros vecinos

-Les presento a Niel y Elisa son hermanos, posiblemente sean mis nuevos vecinos, Niel se acercó a Paty puso su brazo por el hombro de ella, dijo

-Claro, si es que vives en el piso de arriba, ahora que si quieres... puedes vivir con nosotros, no seríamos vecinos Paty. Alister abrió los ojos, se acercó a Paty, le quito el brazo a Niel sutilmente, paso su brazo por la cintura de Paty dijo

-Todavía no se decide a mudarse por allá, de vivir con alguien, ella viviría conmigo amigo, soy el novio de Paty, me acabo de dar cuenta que me toco ser un demonio, me quedará muy bien el papel. Terry lo vio, comentando

\- ¡Por celoso Stear!

-No, por elegir a mi siguiente víctima. Haciendo reír a Candy quien comentaba

-Bienvenidos, Elisa, Niel, el es Albert... mi esposo. Haciendo reír a Albert por lo que acababa de decirles. Este se acercó dijo

-Bienvenidos, Paty, Annie ya aceptaron formar parte de la pastorela que harán a beneficio del hogar de Pony.

-Sí, Candy nos llamó, dijo que Terry y tu se harían cargo de la pastorela. Terry vio a Albert, este giro a verlo, ambos se sonrieron. Terry confirmaba

-Sí, Stear, Annie y yo están en mi equipo, Annie emocionada dijo

-Que bueno, así me toca un actor que me diga que hacer. Archie la vio celoso

-Annie, es el equipo de los demonios.

Annie los vio, Stear y Terry sonreían igual, ella vio hacia su novio Archie, después se acercó a Terry dijo

-Archie te haré sufrir mucho, aquí sacaré mis frustraciones, haciendo reír a Terry y Stear. Elisa asombrada dijo

\- ¿Que es una pastorela? Candy sonriendo comentaba,

-Es una obra donde discuten el bien y el mal, convenciendo a los pastores para ir a ver el nacimiento de Jesús. Al final todos se cambian y hacemos el papel del nacimiento, es muy bonita la obra, atrae mucho a la gente, al ver como todo el mundo siempre estamos tentados por el mal, que hay en cada uno de nosotros. Elisa muy lista dijo

\- Me gustaría ayudar creo que me tocaría defender el bien. Albert la vio sonriente, Terry dijo

-El Bien y el mal están completos pero usted y su hermano pueden ayudar al equipo de Archie, que le faltan personas. Niel pregunto a Archie

\- Y quien está en tu equipo, amigo. Este le contestó,

-Paty. Niel poniendo cara alegre confirmo de inmediato, haciendo molestar a Stear.

-Me encantaría participar.

Stear, abrazaba celoso a Paty, ya no le agradaba el nuevo amiguito de ella. Terry sonreía, mientras Elisa no dejaba de ver a Anthony, acercándose a este le pregunto.

-Y ¿en qué equipo estás?

Anthony jugando quiso reír, al ver que la dama lo observaba, contestando

-Con los que tientan a las pastorcitas, haciendo ponerse apenada a Elisa, mientras todos se reían como le contestó Anthony, nadie le aclaro que la tentarían a seguir el buen camino.

Ya conversando, Albert y Candy atendían a todos sus invitados, sacando jarras con jugo de naranja, platos con canapés, mientras se ponían a ver cómo sería la obra. Terry y Albert discutían los temas, se daban cuenta que realmente ambos eran muy buenos para la pelea, haciendose reír entre ellos, Candy dijo que Annie y Paty le ayudaran para hacer la pequeña pastorela infantil y aceptaban, Elisa no se decidía en ver a Anthony o a Terry, las chicas lo notaban y decían entre ellas, que definitivamente le queda el papel de pastorcita, está entre el bien y el mal, se burlaban por como la dama veía insistente a los dos hombres. Paty preguntaba

\- ¿Candy ya tienes los atuendos?

-De los niños si, de los adultos serán manejados por Terry y Albert, ellos que se encarguen de todo, así solo nos dicen que haremos y nos ocupamos de la pastorela infantil. Annie asentía y confirmaba,

-Me parece buena idea, pero no deja de preocuparme que Terry este encargado de mi atuendo, me pone nerviosa, pensar que me veré lujuriosa. Ellas se reían muy animadas, Candy agregaba,

-Sirve que se decida Archie, a ver si se quiere portar bien o mal. Con sonrisas escondidas, Paty también agregaba,

-Pues si Niel sigue tratando de acercarse, creo que Stear hará un buen papel de malo. Candy le respondió

-Me parece más bien, que podrías convencerlo de portarse mejor contigo, Paty.

\- ¿A que te refieres Candy?

-A que si Niel es tu vecino, será muy difícil imaginarte con él cerca. Alistar puede tomar la decisión de hacer bien las cosas, casarse y llevarte a vivir con él.

-No lo había pensado, pero él no desea casarse ahora, estamos muy bien así, solo que cambié de trabajo y todo ahora es distinto. Annie, metiéndole ideas a Paty, le decía

-Pues si estás bien así, quédate así, pero cuando el desee casarse, tal vez tu corazón este en duda entre alguien que está cerca, te procura y puede ayudarte, mientras Stear sigue muy bien solo. Candy le confirmaba a Annie,

-Ese es el papel de diablito el que debes hacer, muy bueno Annie, sigue así, creo que el que se animará más pronto es Archie, al estar tan cerca de Terry. Este no se quiere quedar solito, se nota que también desea casarse algún día, más porque no le gusta despertar solo, se burlaban las tres jugando de nuevo.

Albert vio a Candy muy feliz, y como Elisa no dejaba de observar hacia ellos, notando su interés por Terry y Anthony, _pensaba, eso es estar entre el bien y el mal_. Terry lo noto, pregunto

\- ¿Que pasa Albert? Este sonrió vio a Archie platicar con Niel aparte, Anthony se acercó al verlo tan misterioso, les preguntaba

\- ¿Que traman ustedes dos? Albert les informaba

-Solo que la nueva chica, no deja de estar viendo hacia ustedes dos, creo que se está debatiendo entre el bien y el mal, ambos soltaron las carcajadas, la diversión sería saber a quién le haría caso. Terry sonrió coqueto

-Por supuesto que a mí. Anthony agregaba,

-Estaba muy tentada a portarse bien conmigo, Terry le respondió

-Exacto, conmigo se portaría muy mal, haciendo reír a los tres. Stear se acercó confirmando lo que sospechaba,

-Creo que se están comiendo a la nueva ¿no es así? no deja de observar cada que puede a Anthony y a Terry, que miedo me da, no será una acosadora, parece un poco lunática como su hermano. Albert le dijo

-Sí, me da mala espina, su hermano está muy interesado en Paty definitivamente la quiere para él, teniéndola tan cerca, no creo que pueda negarse nada. Stear lo empujo.

\- ¡Estás loco!, ella es mía, con ella no se juega. Terry sonriendo le preguntó

\- ¿Realmente es tuya? porque Candy es esposa de Albert, pero ellas son libres, trajo a Niel y a Elisa porque serán sus nuevos vecinos, suena muy interesante. Albert y Terry sonreían al ver tan celoso a Stear.

Mientras Alister se quedaba serio buscando a Niel, quien platicaba muy sonriente con Archie, y miraba simultáneamente a Paty. Albert se acercó a Stear, se fue con él a la cocina comentándole,

-Vamos Stear, Paty te quiere mucho, solo se claro con ella, si vas en serio, para que le das tantas vueltas, crees que no estuve en la misma posición que tu, solo de imaginar que alguien podía ganarme el amor de Candy, me sentía perdido, como sé que lo estas ahora, ya habla con ella llévatela contigo, son el uno para el otro.

-Si Albert, lo somos, por eso no soporto a ese hombre, y la confianza de poner su brazo en mi novia, aun estando frente a mí, imagínate que no estuviera, no, definitivamente eso no podrá ser.

-Lo sé, cuánto tiempo llevan de noviazgo, que quieres un noviazgo o un matrimonio, es lo mismo, estás con alguien, la amas y la respetas, no estás con nadie por ella, solo porque ella éste bien, es lo mismo en el matrimonio, no pasa nada, es mucho mejor porque el sentimiento se vuelve más fuerte.

-Tienes razón, por eso te casaste con Candy.

-No solo por eso, por muchas razones más, pero sobre todo porque la amo, no voy a desperdiciar mis días, dedicándolos al viento, cuando se los puedo dedicar a ella, que hace mi vida mejor.

-Gracias Albert. Salió, se acercó a Paty, le dijo algo al oído, ambos salieron, ya no volvieron.

Candy despedía uno a uno de los invitados para al final quedarse solos, planeando la obra infantil y la de adultos sonriendo era un fin de semana muy tranquilo, no tenían que salir a trabajar, estaban juntos, habían pasado una mañana provechosa, ahora que ya todos estaban de acuerdo.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
